


In Trouble

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Kirk, M/M, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wishes he had listened to Spock, and now he may not have anyone to save him from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Trouble

 

Art by: Elfqueen55

 

He should have listened.

He thought he could wait a while.

He wasn't ready yet he told him.

But now that connection from his lover, he desperately needed.

They spotted him with a friend drinking.

Nice looking Human they said.

They needed to fill up their quota.

So they somehow pulled him away from the friend he was drinking with.

And they had him now.

Touching him, preventing him from speaking. But he did anyway through his taped mouth.

Moans of arousal filled the room as they played with their prize.

They had to try out the merchandise to see if he'd be what their boss wanted.

Fingers slowly caressing skin.

Bodies pressed tight, they felt his body stir from the friction.

Jim screamed in his mind, one word.

SSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPOCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jim closed his eyes, as tears spilled from them.

This was not how it was suppose to end.

He wouldn't give up though, he still had strength in himself.

But somehow they had given him something, a hypo perhaps.

He felt weak, his legs beginning to give out.

He was slipping, slipping in unconsciousness as his body disappeared in a shimmer of light.

 


End file.
